A Love So Strong
by ANGELiCAWROTE
Summary: LJ. James cheated on Lily, leaving her distraught and everyone else in a state of disbelief. So what happens next? Lily becomes a mermaid, turning her heart cold. James gets caught hiding behind dumpsters, spying on Lily. Hiatus & in need of revision.
1. in attempts of mending a heart

Disclaimer: I don't own HARRY POTTER. I only own a banana paper notebook, a pencil and my Burt's beeswax, how sad is that?

Summary: L/J. James had cheated on Lily, leaving her distraught and everybody else in a state of disbelief. So what happens next? Lily becomes a mermaid. James gets caught sneaking behind dumpsters, spying on Lily. Here's a story about love conquering all and a twisted plot to separate young lovers unfolds.

**A Love so Strong**

**Chapter one: in attempts of mending a heart**

"Lily?" a middle aged women with long curly auburn hair and sapphire blue eyes opened the door, finding her daughter fast asleep. She walked to her daughter, taking a seat in the corner of the bed, she said, "from all the things, I couldn't protect you from a broken heart." She gently tucked her daughter's hair under her ear. "Its gets better dear, I promise you'll heal." She sighed, kissing her daughter's forehead then placing a blanket over her daughter. She grabbed the photo that had fallen, looking at the photo of her daughter in the arms of a handsome, young man with messy jet black hair. "James." She shook her head in disbelief. She sighed once more, placing the photo near the lamp, making her way out of the room, closing the door behind her.

After the light from the hallway had diminished, Lily Evans opened her puffy red eyes. She stood up, walking to the bathroom, she stopped in front of the sink, turning the faucet on and she looked at her reflection.

Lily was beautiful. But from the recent heart break her shoulder length auburn hair didn't have the lively tendrils it once had, her emerald green eyes didn't have the sparkle of happiness it usually showed, her cheeks didn't have the natural rosy glow. Lily looked thinner then usual. She should have been happy. She was given the opportunity to study aboard for her healing training. She was supposed to be with her friends and her boyfriend, scratch that her now ex-boyfriend having the time of their lives enjoying the last childish acts and cherishing their last days with no care in the world.

After splashing her face with cold water, she paddled back to her bed. Sitting down, she grabbed her photo album that had a handsome cover, with its fancy gold lettering, gold trimmings and its emerald leather, which had beautiful carvings. Opening the photo album, the first photo was a photo of her and her friends in their visit to Paris last summer. The photo was moving, they were waving and making goofy faces, and then all of a sudden one of her friends had fallen off her chair. Lily chuckled, remembering that moment, her best friend Paige Berlet had fallen off her chair because Sirius Black pulled her chair away. Turning the page, she came upon a photo of her and James on a hot-air balloon. His strong masculine arms were wrapped around her petite waist. Breathing in and the out, she closed her eyes, a tear finding its way down, she remembered the first time he said, "I love you" to her.

"_James, where are you taking me? It's been ages and my butt is starting to become numb from sitting down so long. " a blindfolded Lily asked, fidgeting around._

"_Be patient, Lils we been in the car for less then two hours and how can your butt be numb you been moving non-stop" He merely said with a chuckle. However, Lily responded with a glare, even thought her eyes were blindfolded, James knew that expression a little too well. Sighing, "We're almost there." _

"_By tell, where we going?" she asked, turning to him giving him her infamous puppy dog pout. _

"_Not going to work, Lils your emerald eyes are covered so that puppy dog pouts only work when your eyes start to do that watering thing." James retorted. _

"_Please Jamesiepoo, at least tell me where we're going?" she cooed, snuggling up to him. _

"_If you must know where driving to, the answer is the country." James sighed in defeat. _

"_The country?!?!? That's going to take like forever." Lily pouted, turning her back on him, as she crossed her arms impatiently. _

"_Just be patient." James pleaded, messaging his temples. _

"_Okay, okay I'll be patient." She smiled mischievously, "Are we there yet?" She said in a childish tone, jumping up and down excitedly. _

"_Lils, you do know patience is a virtue." James sang._

"_Unfortunately, that's one virtue I haven't attained." She smiled. . _

_Chuckling, "I noticed." _

"_Hey!" she threw a playful punch at James shoulder." _

"_Oww, Lils that was my neck." _

"_Sorry," she cooed, blowing a kiss at his neck. "Your so damn tall I can't make out which body part is which and this blind fold isn't helping with my vision." _

"_That's the point of the blindfold and I thought I was the blind one?" He asked, slightly aroused from her kiss. _

"_You are." She had buried herself in his arms._

_Mr. Potter, ve're here." The chauffeur said with his French accent, as he opened the car door. _

"_Thanks Basil and Basil its James. I'm not my father." James said, as he helped Lily out of the car. _

"_Mr. Potter, I mean James would you like for me to wait?" Basil asked. _

"_No need Basil, go buy yourself dinner, my treat and comeback in about 2 hours," James handed Basil money. _

"_Oh monsieur, I can't possibly take this." Basil handed the money back to James. _

"_Basil, take the money," James insisted giving the money back to Basil. "And that's an order." _

"_D'accord, monsieur." _

"_Bye Basil." James and Lily said in unison. _

"_Au revoir." Basil waved, as he gotten into the car, driving away. _

"_Okay, James can you take this blindfold off now?" Lily asked, breathing in the country air. _

"_Fine then, is you insist on ruining the surprise." James said. _

_Lily face had contorted to a questionable impression, scrunching up her nose. "Ugh, fine then don't take the blindfold off. But how do I know your not leading me over a cliff?"_

"_Lily, as you know if I wanted to kill you one I wouldn't be your boyfriend. Two killing you with my wand would be easier and less mess for me to deal with. Three leading you off the cliff, how could think such a horrid thing." He imitated Lily's voice. _

"_Hey, I don't sound like that!" _

"_Actually you do." _

"_I resent thattttt... James Potter what in the world?"_

"_Lils, come down I'm just helping you on to the surprise." James had carried her off her feet._

"_That phrase sounded so wrong and I feel like I'm a baby with the way you're carrying me."_

"_You know you complain more then Padfoot." James sighed, placing Lily down._

"_I do not." She huffed placing her hands on her hips._

"_Yeah, you don't you just can't keep that mouth of yours shut." James tapped his finger against her mouth. _

"_I am appalled!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms once again. James merely chuckled in response. "What's so funn…?" James removed the blindfolded, showing Lily the beautiful scenery. "Oh my god" she gasped. Lily was speechless as she took in the scenery, it was extraordinary. It was simply breath taking. _

"_Lils?" James said, caressing the backside oh his finger onto her smooth fair cheek. _

"_Yeah?" she turned away from the scenery, looking into James' hazel orbs, wrapping her arms around his waist, who in return wrapped his masculine arms around her. _

"_I love you." He merely whispered in ear, kissing her forehead ever so gently. "I mean it, Lils. I know that you don't want me to say it until I mean it but that's how I feel. Yeah, I know you don't want a fallacy of love. And that love is when you're willing to offer everything in the world for that one person, offering dreams… life. Don't say that being with you for only six months isn't enough time to fall in love. But Lils, I fell in love with you the minute I saw you. Call me sap, its tr…"_

_Lily placed her finger on James lips to silence him. "I love you too, James." She smiled, tip-toeing to give him a kiss. Turning her back on James, allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist once more, she breathed in the countryside air, she felt like she was at the of the world, figuratively speaking but maybe that feeling had to do something with the fact that she was matter of fact in a hot-air balloon, about 200 feet in the sky, give or take a few feet. _

_Witnessing the most beautiful sunset she ever seen, everything was a symphony of emotions. Every color she saw she felt. The black from the faraway lands gave her the feeling of anonymity. The dark brown terrain of the country had set the sense of stability. While the yellow glow of the sky had given off the sensation of joy whereas the orange blush had given off the sentiments of balance as the pink and red blaze given her the satisfaction of love and passion, whilst the purple sky gave her enlightenment of love. From then on, she knew that James was the one. She wanted to be the one to greet him when he got home, bear his children but never saying those thoughts out loud. He had offered her the world. It wasn't that hard, since he was her world. _

The tears that started to escape Lily's eyes shook her off her flashback. Soon even more tears escaped Lily's eyes. Feeling the dampness of her tears, she wiped her tears away with her cotton pullover. She was wrong, he wasn't the one. Hugging the photo album she allowed her head to fall upon her pillow once more, sobbing even harder then before. "How could he do that?" she simply asked herself.

L...J

Hearing his daughter cry harder, he pounded his fist on the marble counter of his kitchen. "Damn it, I can't take her like this." A middle aged man with blond hair and emerald green eyes, which were as stunning as Lily's roared.

"Harold, you have to give it time. She and James broke up. They been through an awful lot, we can't expect her to get up and mend the day after they broke it off. It'll take a little time." Lily's mother reasoned.

"Rosa, I can't…"

"But you must. You have to let her mend on her own terms." Rosa pleaded once more. Harold was about to retort but his other daughter came through the window.

"Young lady, where have you been?" he roared.

"I was with Vernon and its only 10:30. I didn't past curfew, like you would have notice." A tall, lanky sapphire-eyed blond with a horse face huffed under her breath.

"Then why would you go through the window?" Harold asked his daughter.

"I forgot my keys and I didn't want to bother your pathetic daughter." She spat.

"Petunia!" Rosa cried.

"What?" she cried indignantly. "She's sobbing pathetically over a player that cheated on her with her so called friend, Mercedes. She was actually thick enough to believe that he loved her. Probably crying her eyes out even more cause he took away her precious innocence."

"Take away her precious innocence?" Harold asked.

"Come on, do you actually believe that James Potter would love her. He only did all those things to get in her pants. Finally scored a home run so dumped her and got with a prettier girl…for now." She maliciously smirked.

"Petunia!" Rosa cried out in frustration. "Don't say those things about your sister."

"Why can't believe that perfect Lily would give her innocence away?" she cooed.

"Enough!" Harold roared. "Don't talk to you mother like that or speak ill of your sister."

"Sorry." Petunia's voice apologized but her sapphire blue eyes didn't give any sign of warmth. "May I be excuse?"

"Go on to bed, dear." Rosa lightly massaged the bridge of her nose.

Petunia had made her way up through the flight of stairs, before entering her room. I was only telling you the truth." She exclaimed from the top of the stairs, popping her head over the banister with her final sentiments, she slammed her bedroom door behind her.

"If I ever see that slimy little git, I'll strangle him." Harold pounded his fist on the marble counter once more.

"Harold, that didn't happen." Rosa reasoned.

"How could I believe that Lily isn't a virgin when Petunia slept with that tubby bloke."

"Because one both our daughters are two different girls. I know James cheated on Lily but she didn't sleep with him. Harold you know that they didn't."

"I know but Petunia always has a knack for knowing things we don't know."

"But she also has a knack for making people around here believe that Lily's name is mud." Rosa said in disbelief.

"When did they stop getting along? Wasn't it just yesterday that Petunia was protecting Lily?" Harold asked, looking at his wife hoping to confirm that everything he said wasn't true.

"When Lily started to out shine her." Rosa simply stated.

"Mr. Evans?!?" a voice roared through the flames of the living room fireplace. "Mrs. Evans?!?"

"Fire call" Rosa sighed. Harold and Rosa had made their way to the living room. "Hi Paige." Rosa smiled.

"Hello, Mister and Misses Evans" two heads had appeared from the fire.

"Paige and Alana, what can we do for you at this late hour?" Harold asked.

"We wanted to know if it was too late to apparate there and cheer Lily up and possibly make her leave with us to San Francisco?" Alana asked.

"You two can come." Harold sighed.

"Maybe you two can get Lily out of her room." Rosa noted.

With Rosa's permission two young women apparated with a 'pop' to the Evan's manor. "Hi," the two girls greeted Rosa and Harold.

"How are you dears?" Rosa had given each of the girls' hugs.

"So how's Lily?" Paige Berlet asked. Paige was an 18 year old young woman. Paige was one of Lily's best friends. Paige was beautiful in her own way, scratch that she was a natural beauty with wavy jet black hair and light blue eyes.

"She hasn't left that room of hers." Harold sighed.

"Really? She's been distraught ever since she caught James and Mercedes." Alana LaPoulet noted. Alana had blond hair and violet eyes.

"Yeah," Rosa replied. "Why don't you two head up stairs and try to put a smile on Lily's face." Rosa ushered them up through the stairs. Paddling down the hallway, Rosa knocked on Lily's door, "Lils?" Rosa asked, wondering if her daughter is awake. But there was no answer. Rosa had opened the door.

Popping their heads through the slightly opened crack, "She's sleeping," Alana whispered.

"It's okay, just stay up here and watch a bit of the tele until she wakes up." Rosa gently pushed Paige and Alana into Lily's room, closing the door behind her.

"Do you think she's sleeping?" Alana asked.

"No, you woke me up." Lily sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry," Alana and Paige apologized, each sitting on her side.

"It's okay, I been sleeping the whole day." Lily replied.

"Doesn't look like that to me." Paige said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lily retorted.

"Lily, don't get me the wrong way but you look horrible." Paige added, taking a seat next to Lily. "Looks like you had been crying your eyes out."

"Well, that's what people do when their boyfriend cheats on them." Lily retorted.

"Lily, you need to get out of this room, this house." Alana suggested, taking a seat on the other side of Lily.

"I'm not going to the Bahamas." Lily sighed.

"Why not?" Paige asked.

"Paige?" Alana elbowed Paige's side. "We're actually going up north, to my father's cabin near the lake. Come with us."

"Yeah, it'll take your mind off of James." Alana added.

"Come on Lily." Paige smiled.

"A summer of relaxation, new scenery," Alana emphasized.

"And you'll be about four to five thousand miles away from Potter." Paige gleefully said. "Okay, it may not be as far at the Bahamas but it'll be far enough."

"But didn't you lot wanted to hang out with Remus and Sirius?" Lily questioned.

"Yeah, but we all had a row." Paige said.

"A row about what?" Lily asked.

"Remus and Sirius said that it was wrong. Then James said something about loving Mercedes. Then Mercedes came into the row saying if they didn't accept her and James relationship then they weren't his real friends." Paige said.

"And plus, choosing between you and Mercedes isn't that hard." Alana added.

"Wait, you're telling me that James chose Mercedes over Sirius and Remus?" Lily asked.

"Precisely." Alana and Paige said in unison.

"You got to be kidding me." Lily said, completely confused of the matter. "I don't get it to James his friends are the most important thing in his life."

"We don't get it either but then YOU were suppose to be the love of his life." Alana said.

"Alana." Paige pinched Alana's arm.

"Sorry, Lily."

"It's okay. I accept that James and I are nothing more then…" Lily paused for a moment to think. "Well let's just say that life is life and things happen and you can't always believe in love can't you?"

"You can't honestly believe that?" Paige asked.

"I don't know what to believe, what happened to the James, we known?" Lily sighed in disbelief.

"Okay, you know let's forget about Potter." Paige suggested.

"Come to up north with us." Alana insisted.

"It'll be worth while." Paige added, hoping it would convince her best friend.

Looking at her friends' faces, Lily couldn't refuse. She needed to leave everything behind. And some what move on. Maybe going up north to the lake house they always visited could give her a chance to collect herself. Lily thought to herself. "What's the harm right?" Lily nodded, accepting her friends' offer.

L…J

A/N: OMG! I finally edited the first chapter. Sorry, it took so long. My computer and internet were down and starting college definitely side-tracked me. I did few revisions here and there. I changed a few things from the previous chapter so I can have a little room to be creative so to speak… I hope that the revision of this chapter gave a different light on the fic.


	2. makings of a new Lily

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat do not own HARRY POTTER, roger that you don't own Harry Potter..haha X yeah…

Summary: L/J. James had cheated on Lily, leaving her distraught and everybody else in a state of disbelief. So what happens next? Lily becomes a mermaid. James gets caught sneaking behind dumpsters, spying on Lily. Here's a story about love conquering all and a twisted plot to separate young lovers unfolds.

_A/N: I wanted to say thanks to my reviewers you gave me insight on what I should work on._

_Previously on __**A Love so Strong**_

"_It's okay. I accept that James and I are nothing more then…" Lily paused for a moment to think. "Well let's just say that life is life and things happen and you can't always believe in love can't you?"_

"_You can't honestly believe that?" Paige asked. _

"_I don't know what to believe, what happened to the James, we known?" Lily sighed in disbelief. _

"_Okay, you know let's forget about Potter." Paige suggested. _

"_Come to up north with us." Alana insisted. _

"_It'll be worth while." Paige added, hoping it would convince her best friend. _

_Looking at her friends' faces, Lily couldn't refuse. She needed to leave everything behind. And some what move on. Maybe going up north to the lake house they always visited could give her a chance to collect herself. Lily thought to herself. "What's the harm right?" Lily nodded, accepting her friends' offer._

**A Love so Strong**

**Chapter two: makings of a new Lily**

Tossing and turning, Lily was plagued with insomnia. Heaving a sigh, Lily glanced at her alarm clock, only to confirm 4 minutes and 38 seconds had passed from the last time she looked at that blasted clock. Sighing once more, Lily swung her legs, removing the layers of sheets. Making her way down the stairs, she heard faint whispers that only hinted that Paige and Alana hadn't left. Silently creeping, Lily tip-toed to the kitchen door, listening onto her friends' conversation.

"Sirius, you're joking right?" Paige exclaimed in disbelief, talking to the two way mirror. "That's ridiculous." Paige said.

"Shhh," Alana whispered, "you're going to wake Lily and the whole bloody house up," elbowing Paige. "Give me the damn mirror; you can't hold a decent conversation without yelling at him." Alana snatched the mirror away from Paige's hands. "Okay, repeat slowly what you just said…oh never mind. Give the mirror to Remus." Alana commanded in a surprisingly fierce tone.

"Damn, a little commanding?" Sirius retorted.

"Well, Padfoot was trying to say that Peter told us that James is engaged to Mercedes." Remus said in a surprisingly calm manner.

"You're kidding right?" Alana asked, not believing Remus' words. "Lily's going to be crushed when she finds out." Alana sighed. "I can't believe that James is getting married to Mercedes."

"Well believe it," Sirius grunted.

"So wait what happened after we left?" Paige asked, looking into the mirror, finding Remus' tired face.

"Like I told you, the row got worst after you and Alana left. Sirius and I confronted him, asking him if he truly loved Mercedes. All he said was that he did love her. End of story. Then Sirius said it was rubbish and curse James with his sailor mouth. Then things got interesting. Mercedes came into the picture, stating that if we didn't accept her as his new girlfriend. Then we weren't his _real_ friends. Mercedes got James to kick us out of his manor." Remus stated, taking a deep breathe. "And that was that. Peter told us about the engagement when we saw him at Diagon Alley earlier today."

"I don't get it." Alana whispered.

"What don't you get?" Sirius snapped. "He chose that bloody slag over Lily… over us."

"Sirius," Alana glared.

"Alana, stop giving me that look. You know screw this. If James wants to forget everything and everyone then that's him." Sirius said, expressing his final sentiments.

"Sirius!" Alana exclaimed but only heard a door slam.

"Alana, he left." Remus sighed, looking past shoulders. "I should go. We'll see you at the hotel." Remus slightly smiled as he sighed in defeat.

"Bye, Remy." Alana and Paige said in unison as Alana placed the two way mirror on the kitchen counter. "Do you think we should tell Lily about James and Mercedes' engagement?" Alana asked, turning to Paige.

"No, not yet, she finally stopped crying for once. Let's tell her later." Paige stated, looking at Alana. "Alana, don't look at me like that." Paige said, turning away.

"She's our friend. She deserves to know." Alana reasoned.

"I get that she deserves to know. I want to tell her but I don't know how to." Paige merely said, looking down at her hands. "I don't want to see her cry anymore. I'm tired of seeing her in so much pain. Didn't you see her earlier? I couldn't take it, seeing her like that."

"Yeah, I know, I saw. James messed things up real bad. When Lily was finally head over heels madly in love, he goes and screws another girl. Not just any girl but Mercedes of all people." Alana said, disappointed at the very notion of James hurting Lily.

Overhearing the whole conversation made Lily weak in the knees. She didn't understand anything. She got that things happened and life was life and that she needed to get over James and move on. But how could one break up do so much damage? Yeah, James was an arrogant, egotistical, horrible, borderline narcisstic foul git for the past couple of weeks. But the recent events only contradicted the James she knew, the James that she loved.

Sighing in disbelief, Lily quietly returned to her bedroom, making her way into the bathroom. Lily stopped in front of the mirror, examining herself. She looked horrible... She needed to show her friends that she would get over this. She needed to show them that she was strong. If James didn't know how to be faithful to her, then he wasn't worth her time. His engagement to Mercedes confirmed that he gotten over her and it was about time for her to do the same thing.

With those thoughts, Lily climbed into her bed, tomorrow was going to be a new day. She was going to be a new Lily who didn't cry hearing James' name, the Lily she was before James broke her heart. Soon sleep had evaded her thoughts, sending her to a deep slumber.

L…J

The next day, Lily woke up bright and early. There were still traces of her dark under eyes. However, for the first time, Lily took her time, getting ready and looking presentable. Lily did her make-up and pulled something together that wasn't along lines of sweat pants. Looking at the mirror, Lily was ready. She wasn't going to let James take up anymore of her life. Putting on a brave face and a thousand watt smile, Lily grabbed her suitcases, making her way down the stairs.

"Lils, come on. I want to arrive at the lake house before it gets dark." Paige exclaimed, tapping her feet showing her impatient temper. "Come LIL…" Paige lost her train of thought, seeing her friend in a different light for the first time in weeks. "Whoa, Lils you look awesome." Paige smiled, looking at Lily, her mouth opened in awe.

Taking a bite of her blueberry muffin as she walked out of the Evans' kitchen, Alana mumbled, "Paige when are we going to lea…" Alana's stopped dead in her tracks, surprise with Lily's appearance.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, laughing at her friends. "What? Is there anything in my teeth?" Lily said.

"No, nothing wrong, you look good. I love that outfit." Alana smiled, looking at Lily's emerald green kimono top, her black skinny jeans and her cute pair of light grey suede pointy booties.

"Okay, then why are you looking at me like that?" Lily asked.

"It's just a surprise that you put something on that wasn't track pants." Alana said.

"And you put some make-up on." Paige added.

"Okay," Lily chuckled. "So are we going or what?" Lily smiled, flashing her pearly whites.

"Yeah, yeah, we're leaving now." Paige said as she and Alana scrambled around to grab their belongings.

L…J

A/N: YEY! I got another revised chapter up. I hope you guys like it!


	3. the forgotten

Disclaimer: I do not own HARRY POTTER. What else is new? l

A/N: thanks to the reviewers, once more you gave me a little insight on the things I need to work on.

Summary: L/J. James had cheated on Lily, leaving her distraught and everybody else in a state of disbelief. So what happens next? Lily becomes a mermaid. James gets caught sneaking behind dumpsters, spying on Lily. Here's a story about love conquering all and a twisted plot to separate young lovers unfolds.

_Previously on __**A Love so Strong**_

"_Okay, then why are you looking at me like that?" Lily asked. _

"_It's just a surprise that you put something on that's not track pants." Alana said. _

"_And you put some make-up on." Paige added. _

"_Okay," Lily chuckled. "So are we going or what?" Lily smiled, flashing her pearly whites. _

"_Yeah, yeah, we're leaving now." Paige said as she and Alana scrambled around to grab their belongings._

**A Love so Strong**

**Chapter three: the forgotten**

"We're here!" Alana squealed, pressing her nose at the window as she gazde at the beautiful two-story lake house. The lake house was beautiful. The walls were built of glass showing the lake's spectacular view. The lake house was standing in the middle of lake. Even though, the lake house was mostly built of glass, the tall pine trees and the mere fact that the closest town was more then twenty five miles away had allowed this revealing house to claim a wanted isolation.

Looking through her rear view mirror, Paige could see Lily was deep in thought. Lily listened to melodic music that was playing. Wishing that going to the country would allow her to get away from all the pain that James had caused her. She was determined to forget all the drama and the pain that consumed her life. For once, she was going to forget everything and have fun.

L…J

"_How could you stand there like everything is alright?" The redhead growled, her emerald green eyes flashing in anger. _

"_Lily…it was a..." The tall eighteen year old young man cowered. _

"_It was what?!?" She indignantly exclaimed, looking straight into his hazel eyes. "Tell me James, what did I just walk in on? Huh? 'Cause I swore I saw you shagging Mercedes!" She exclaimed. _

"_Lily let me explain," James pleaded. _

"_Explain?" Lily chuckled. "You don't need to explain. I saw you with my own two eyes." _

"_Lils," James whispered, taking a closer step, minimizing the gap between Lily and him. _

"_No, don't Lils me." Lily backed away. _

"_Lily, it was a mistake." James reasoned._

"_No, it wasn't." Lily muttered, her eyes becoming slits. _

"_Lils," James said, grabbing her petit wrists. _

"_Let go of me, you bloody prick." She cried. _

"_I love you." James said. _

"_Let go of me!" She exclaimed. Her tears leaving a salty trail down her fair skin. _

"_Lils don't cry." He whispered, pulling her to his bare chest. _

"_No," she whispered, pulling away from the warmth of his body. _

"_I love you." James whispered once again. But Lily took another step back, shaking her head in disbelief. _

"_I love you." James firmly repeated. But Lily shook her head, backing away. _

"_Lils?" James asked._

"_I can't forgive you." She whispered. _

"_Lils, you can't possibly mean that." James said, his eyes revealing the fear that he was going to lose the girl he loved. _

"_I can't. No matter what you say or tell me how sorry you are. How would I know that you would never cheat on me again?" She asked. _

"_Just trust me," he merely whispered, knowing that he was asking for too much. _

"_I can't." Lily replied, finding the door behind her. "I'm sorry James but I just can't."_

"_Please Lily. Give me another chance." James pleaded, grabbing her petite wrist. _

_Looking into her eyes, James could see the pain he had inflicted. He was going to lose her and he couldn't do anything about it. _

_Lily closed her eyes, trying not to let the tears escape. She wished that everything was going to be alright, but knew that they never would be. "I'm sorry." Lily whispered, for the last time. She kissed him softly on the lips. And then turned away, taking her leave. James stood there, dumbfounded. He touched his lips, trying to remember the taste of her lips._

James woke up, drenched in sweat. He didn't understand why he kept on dreaming of that same redhead. A redhead he never knew. He didn't understand how the dream felt so real. The pain, her sorrow, and all the other emotions he felt made his heart ache. Looking at the girl next to him, he sighed ruffling his unkempt hair. "Who was this Lily?" He asked himself.

"James?" the girl asked, placing her slender hands on his shoulders, beckoning him for a kiss. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Mercedes, you should get some sleep," he said, kissing her forehead.

Chuckling, she replied "you're funny." She smiled as she trapped him into a passionate lip lock, soon indulging themselves into their own sensual pleasure.

L…J

A/N: Oh yeah! Chapter 3 is revised and up. I still need a beta reader, who could possibly help me make this fic give off an English-seque, 1970's vibe. So if anyone who would like to be a reader or could possibly point me to a direction of one. It would be appreciated. )


End file.
